Lying is the most Fun
by ForgetfulRemembrall
Summary: "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." But is it really that fun? Oneshot with an AN for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Lying is the most Fun

Brief

Type of fanfic: Songfic (lyrics shall **not** be included in the fic.)

Categories: Romance and Angst.

Language: English.

Show: The Powerpuff Girls.

Pairings: Brick/Blossom, Boomer/Bubbles, Butch/Buttercup, Butch/Blossom.

Rating: T (for blood, violence, strong/offensive language, suggestive themes and slight nudity)

Word Count: not counting the brief and the disclaimer: (1,992 words)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor do I own Panic! At The Disco's song: "Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have without Taking Her Clothes Off". Enjoy!

Blossom Delilah Utonium flies to her house as fast as she can and almost runs headfirst into her window. She has a movie date with Brick in 15 minutes. She hasn't realized that the time is going by. _Time flies when you're having fun_ she thinks and chuckles silently. She lifts up the window and floats into her room. She turns around and closes the window slowly. The light suddenly comes on and Blossom whirls around, expecting to see the Professor. Instead she sees Bubbles sitting in the high back chair that is by the door in her sky blue pajamas. She looks as though she were crying.

"Bubbles what are you still doing up? You went to bed an hour ago." Bubbles sniffles loudly.

"I stayed up to see if it is true. I thought you said that you stopped seeing him!" At first, Blossom is confused as to what Bubbles is talking about, but then the fog of confusion clears. She laughs.

"Oh that! I can't believe that you stayed up for that!" Blossom says.

"What do mean by that?" The younger Puff asks a little forcefully. Blossom laughs again and goes over to her closet. She starts to pull out hangers with clothes on them and lays them gently on her bed.

"I mean that it's kind of silly." On this comment Bubbles face goes red with rage and embarrassment and her tears vanish.

She jumps up from her seat and stalks over to where Blossom is and points an accusing finger at her.

"An affair, Blossom Delilah Utonium, is **not** silly! It's an insensitive and evil thing to do to another human being!" Bubbles exclaims angrily. Blossom smirks.

"Now Bubbles, it's not polite to point fingers. You know there are always three fingers pointing back at you. I'm sure you have some skeletons in your closet that you wouldn't want Boomer to find out about." Blossom says menacingly. Bubbles pales and puts her finger down.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I would." The two sisters stare at each other for a small period of time. The silence is broken by the chirping of Blossom's phone. Blossom takes it out of her pocket and looks at the text.

From: Brick House

To: Flowering Blossom

Message: where r u?

"Aw crap! I forgot about the movie!" Blossom exclaims.

She races past Bubbles and heads to the bathroom. With her super speed, she takes a shower and is changed into a red shirt and jeans in no time. She wrings the water out her wet hair and puts it in a loose ponytail. She then goes out of the house and flies to the movie theater.

Bubbles watches as her older sister flies towards the downtown area of Townsville. She sighs and picks up her baby blue phone. Blossom is getting out of control with this affair and it is time to end.

Two Weeks Later

To: Battered Boom

From: Blue Bubbly Belle

Message: I'm 'bout to tell B.C about the A. were r u?

Chime.

To: Blue Bubbly Belle

From: Battered Boom

Message: hi 2 u 2. Not like I'm doing anything. I'm just kidding. I'm with brick at the gym. Goin'2 tell him after water break. Good luck.

Bubbles turn around and look over to where Buttercup is sitting and skates over to her. The two sisters were at the skating rink. Blossom had declined their offer to go skating, feigning a headache. Of course Bubbles knew better and is about to call her out, but then realized that it is the perfect time to tell Buttercup about the affair.

"Her Buttercup, can I talk to you for a second?" The black haired teen pats the space next to her, which is empty. Bubbles sits down in the indicated spot. She takes a deep breath.

"There's something that I need to tell you."

Blossom pulls up her dress and buttons it up. Butch is still in the bed, the lower half of his body concealed by a blanket, watching her. Hungry forest green eyes follow her every movement as Blossom walks towards the dresser and puts on her earrings. She then saunters back towards where Butch lay and leans over him, her long cherry red hair covering half her face.

"So...same time next week Butch?" She asks.

"You know it." Butch replies. He raises himself on his elbows and captures Blossom's lips in a kiss.

"YOU BITCH!" A scream of rage is heard behind Blossom. She whips around and sees green before she feels the sensation of being tackled. Blossom sees smoke and coughs. When the smoke clears, she sees that she is in the center of a giant crater. Buttercup is above her, breathing heavily.

Blossom narrows her eyes and shoots towards Buttercup, fist raised and clenched. Buttercup grins viciously.

With Brick 

Brick stares down at his younger brother with pure hatred. Butch is half dressed, the green sweat pants hanging off his body loosely. He's standing next to the giant hole that Buttercup and Blossom disappeared through. He smiles sheepishly at Brick and scratches the back of his neck, a trait that is usually associated with Boomer.

"So you saw that huh? That is just a joke." He laughs nervously. Brick continues to stare relentlessly at him, scrutinizing.

"You were in the bed, half naked and Blossom is leaning over you, kissing you. The condom that you guys used is still on the bed." Brick says quietly. Butch glanced towards his bed and sure enough there it is, clear as day, half hidden among the crumpled sheets.

"Care to explain why you two were having an affair?" Brick says. Butch cocks his head to one side. Brick should've been mad at him. Not that he's complaining about his eldest brother's behavior but it's still odd. Butch's confidence returns once he realized that he isn't going to be pushing up daises.

"Well I guess Blossom realized that I'm better boyfriend material than you are." Butch said cockily. Brick stepped towards his brother. Butch scrambles back and almost falls out of the hole.

"W-What're you doing bro?" Butch asked fearfully. Brick grinned. It is the grin of a pure animal.

"I'm going to kill you."

With Buttercup

Two streaks of color, one forest green and the other pink, raced through the city. Buttercup caught Blossom's flowing red hair. She spun around in a circle, dragging her sister with and let her go, making her crash into a building. Blossom tumbled to the ground and landed face first, exhausted. She had scratches and dark blue bruises forming all over her body. Buttercup is floated above her. She too, had bruises but not as many since she is the main one inflicting the damage.

As much as the PPG love their city, it has not been spared in their fight. Buildings lay demolished like ancient cities and glass that litters the ground twinkled like stars as rays from the setting sun turn its light towards them.

"Why?" it takes Blossom a considerable amount of time before she realizes that Buttercup is talking to her. Blossom turns around to see that Buttercup is still hovering over her, albeit a few inches off the ground.

"Why?" Buttercup repeats. Blossom can see two streaks that cut clean twin paths down Buttercup's face.

"How did you find out?" Blossom asks weakly.

"Bubbles told me." Buttercup says simply. Blossom is up in the air. She starts towards their house going faster and faster until she is a blur of pink.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done with you!" Buttercup called. She dropped to the ground. Her knees buckled and she fell.

With Bubbles

"Are you ready to go yet?" Boomer's voice drifts upstairs to Bubbles room. Bubbles snaps out of thought.

"Y-yeah I'll be down in a minute." Bubbles calls back absentmindedly. She's been staring at the mirror, admiring her reflection and the cute baby blue jean dress and white ballet flats that she was wearing when her mind drifts back to Buttercup. She had looked so livid when she told her about the affair. Then with absolutely no warning she shot off like a rocket. She hoped that she hadn't done anything brash. Bubbles checks herself over in the mirror one more time.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Bubbles calls out as she closes the window. A crash is heard as glass explodes and Bubbles feels a crushing pain in her stomach as she is head butted. She flies through the house and lands in the backyard.

Bubbles gripped her stomach in pain as she gets up. With her supersonic hearing she can hear her ribs crack. She looks around and she sees that Blossom is struggling under Boomer, who is holding her down.

"YOU HOME WRECKING SLUT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Blossom screams at her.

"You were the one that cheated on Brick! Bubbles didn't ruin your life, YOU did. She's an angel." Boomer says to her. Blossom laughs, a crazy shrill laugh.

"She's far from it _buster!_" Blossom spits out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Boomer asks quizzically.

"No..." Bubbles collapsed and Boomer was immediately at her side, forgetting about Blossom.

"Are you alright?" Boomer's voice is filled with concern and Bubbles feels his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know that Bubbles was pregnant and she gave up the baby?" Bubbles can feel Boomer's hand leave her shoulder and she sobs. He drops down to her eye level.

"Is this...?" Boomer takes one look at her face and moves away from her. Bubbles lower lip trembles as tears roll down her face. Rain starts to come down in big, fat drops. Through the curtain of rain Bubbles looks for Blossom but she had disappeared.

"Why?"

With Blossom

Blossom looks back at Townsville from a mountain top. She sniffles as the rain pounds her body and soaks her dress. It was amazing how one little thing could set off a chain reaction that would ultimately ruin her life. She had torn up her family and Brick's and had destroyed her city. She would never be able to face anybody every again. That's why she's up here. The face of mountain was a perfect vertical drop and the deep abyss that was at the end of it guaranteed that no one would be able to find her. She was about to jump when she hears footsteps. She whirls around only to see Brick. She instinctively puts up her fists to fight when Brick withdraws a white tissue and throws it at her.

"I knew I would find you here." He says. His face was hidden in shadows but Blossom could hear the pain in his voice. She says nothing.

"I wasn't the one that made you sweat anymore was I? You weren't thinking about me in bed. You were always thinking about Butch, weren't you?"

"Not always." Blossom replies. Brick laughs.

"I honestly hope to God that he was worth it Blossy because you fucked up big time." Again, Blossom doesn't respond.

"I've got more wit than Butch. I'm a better kisser. I have a hotter touch and I fuck better than him. I was the _best _that you could ever come across Blossom. I'm like a fucking god! You had me. You had the best and you threw it away. I deserve something better than a quickie in my car don't I? Yet somehow, _somehow_ you fell for him. Why is that, hmm?" Brick asks tauntingly.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Blossom says.

"It'll always be me Blossy. Just remember that. You belong to me. You and I were literally made for each other. Remember that before you jump off that cliff." Brick flies off. As Blossom takes a step off the cliff, she remembers what Brick said, what Buttercup said and what Bubbles said _"Why?"_

"Because lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off."

A.N= This is my first fanfic. While I appreciate constructive critisism I would like it if no one flamed me. Eventually, I'll go back and edit this but for right now, this is it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying is the most Fun 2

Note: ATTENTION ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY!

Thank you. Now I have read the reviews and they have me SOOOOOOOOOO happy. And so, for the people who liked the story, I'm going to make a sequel. It will be a multi-chaptered sequel. Also I'll make a prequel (for those of you were confused.) I don't know which one will be coming first but know this; they SHALL come. That is all for now and once again, thank you everyone who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying is the Most Fun

Chapter 3

Bubbles stood above an unmarked grave, crying her eyes out. Her long blond hair fell over her face, concealing her sadness from the rest of the world. She stood there dressed all in black, the bright blue sky above her, mocking her almost.

This was Blossoms grave.

Bubbles hands shook with anger as she thought about her sister. That bitch. She had caused so much anger and pain, humiliation….

"_Wait Boomer please come back! I'm sorry!" Bubbles rushed after him, clutching her stomach in agony. The rain poured down on them hard, soaking Bubbles to the bone. Boomer, after finding out that Bubbles had a child and gave it up for adoption had fled, leaving bubbles alone in the backyard. _

_Boomer whirled around and Bubbles almost collided into him. She stood there, clutching her stomach, waiting for him to say something._

"_You're sorry?! Is that all you have to say for yourself? YOU'RE SORRY?!" he screamed. Bubbles whimpered not looking him in the eyes. The anger and hurt that came from his voice overwhelmed her to the point of tears _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Well I don't want to hear it! You could have at least told me about it! What…what were you thinking? Why?"_

Why indeed. _"I…I don't know! We're so young and….a baby is a lot of responsibility. And…"At this point, Bubbles was a blubbering mess. Boomer scoffed at her, turning away from her. _

"_Don't talk to me again." With that, Boomer flew off, leaving Bubbles to cry away the pain…._

Bubbles said, blinking away the tears, trying not to remember that awful night. She had never saw Boomer again. Last she heard of him he was in Hollywood being a producer.

Bubbles stared down at her sister's grave, hate filling her eyes. She had been a coward, killing herself. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ Bubbles thought as her hands shook; _killing herself like that so that she wouldn't have to face the consequences…she should have to deal with them like everyone else! Especially after what she put Buttercup through…_

At the thought of her other sister, Bubbles was filled with sadness. Buttercup had tumbled into a depression after she had realized that Butch had cheated on her. The pills that she took; the pretty pink ones and the ones that were the exact shade of her eyes did nothing to stop her depression and she was soon shipped off to a psychiatric ward deep within the city.

Brick….Brick. Bubbles thought as she walked out of the graveyard. He had been so sweet to Buttercup and they had gone out briefly. But then he left suddenly and no one had heard from him since. It was revealed after wards that he really _had _killed Butch.

Bubbles sat down on the ground outside the cemetery. It was sad really, how one lie could destroy everything that she had held dear…..

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

A.N: I know, I know, I know…I…I AM SO SO SORRY! Forgive me. This is the last part to the LITMF but its part of a bigger series called The Possessed Sisters. I'll explain more on my profile. I know it's been so long and you can flame me in the reviews for my extreme tardiness…. Read and review!


End file.
